What we once had been
by angelladyspring
Summary: It has been years since Nabu died. Their group of friends never took it well, some even leaving the rest. Flora reminisces her time when her soulmate had been at her side, wanting to meet him again


Flora found herself wandering the streets in the dark. Not often did she feel as lonely as she did now. Her friends were with their families, taking breaks from their missions. Not that there was any world saving to be done this time of the year. Her friends were lucky they had managed to stay in relationships despite the danger they often found themselves in. True, Riven had strayed solo for a while but he had come back, not like...

She still missed him, felt a piece of her heart missing but their soulmate bond was frayed, broken after Flora had nearly died once. So sure, he would be home, she had crashed when she found their apartment empty. She had never seen her soulmate again (though he must surely know she was still alive, after all the Winx made a lot of public appearances). It was true they already had drifted apart before but it had still hurt to have the confirmation.

She hadn't realized she had stopped walking, not until her gaze fell upon a lit window and her breath hitched. "Helia" she choked. She stumbled towards the window, heart clenching when she recognized the familiar art. Or well art style. Like sponge she soaked up everything she saw. His art had evolved, yet she could see his old style as well. He still drew flowers, but they looked more wilted.

_I'll always draw flowers to remind me of you, love_

A small smile formed on her face, still it hurt. Was this how he saw her now? Wilted, dead, not her former self? It hurt. Then again, she supposed it was true, after Nabu's death everyone had changed, tearing their group apart. Aisha, Riven and Helia left, with Helia never returning to their group, holing himself up in his atelier. Riven went to train, his friend's death had left him devastated, feeling like he was good not enough.

Musa and Aisha had shared their struggles with Flora, yet Musa had returned to her old self when Riven came back. Aisha had found Nex who himself had lost his own soulmate years prior and while she was not the same, Aisha was happy with him. Flora wasn't, not able to find happiness while her soulmate was not at her side. He never had been again, their conversations strained. Really, her near death had been the final straw in toppling their relationship.

Sometimes she had wondered what if, often she forgot, only to be reminded again. There was no escaping the pain, never truly. She would never be able to feel whole again without him. What they once had... it was something she missed, and it tore her apart when she was alone. Before both had fallen into depression, shutting each other out, unable to communicate with each other, dealing with the pain of losing their friend on their own. Their pain of losing on another.

Without wanting to, her feet took her to the door. For a moment, she hesitated, not yet ready to see him. Worse was the fear of him not being there so she wouldn't see him. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, the bell giving a chime. "I'll be with you in a moment" a voice called out. She shivered, recognizing the familiar sound enveloping her like a comforting blanket. Helia.

She never knew she was looking for him but now she realized she had, never able to let him go. Not before she heard his voice, aching at the familiarity. She wanted to feel his embrace, wanted him to comfort her, promise her he loved her... The last time she told him, she loved him was before Nabu died. She needed to tell him, needed to hear those words again, her heart was ready to jump and run to him.

She wanted to fix this but what if she was too late? It's been three years, a voice inside her whispered. Even it was years, she still wanted to try, rebuild her life, start over once more. She wouldn't be able to find someone else like Aisha had, but she had the chance of reuniting with him like Musa did with Riven. Only if he wants to, that voice inside her whispered again. She faltered.

Her doubt was right, it was not like Helia did not know where she was. He could always have gone to her if he truly... He knew where he could find her, she had never left what had once been their apartment. Shoulders sagging, she turned to the door again. Rejection would be too painful to bear and she'd rather not try than be crushed by her false hope.

She was almost out of the door as a surprised "Flora?" stopped her in her tracks. Everything in her screamed to run to him, snuggle in his arms. She didn't. He was here. Helia was here, a voice inside of her screamed at her. Even if she wanted to leave now, his voice was like a siren song telling her to stop. Not that she wanted to leave. Still, she was afraid.

"Hello Helia" she turned back around, pressed smile on her lips. She had to control herself around him, pressing her arms against her sides, noticing Helia had his behind his back. For a moment, neither said anything until Flora couldn't bear the uncomfortable silence between them (it used to be different, a comforting silence). "You've always said, flowers remind you of me. That's why you painted them"


End file.
